


Absolution

by varooooom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is everything that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> Wrote this after the [Not Easily Conquered](http://archiveofourown.org/series/115516) series fucked me up for the rest of always. It's short and stupid because I'm not the best at poetry but it was in my head and needed written down. Emily and Ellen are _brilliant_ writers and you should absolutely go check them out if you feel like reading some truly beautiful work on these two losers.
> 
> Bring tissues. You'll need them.

They say that war is Hell,  
and if Hell exists the way preachers and priests,  
sermons and scripture,  
and a book written by man says it does,  
the fire is the light in your eyes,  
the brimstone is in your blood,  
and Hell is the way you wrap yourself around me  
and don't tell me that you're scared.

I knew God as a child and a boy and a punk ass kid playing at a man,  
but if God is real,  
and if He is watching us all from some great golden beyond,  
He is not here on the front lines,  
and He is not listening  
to the broken cries of the men that fall at your feet.

I don't pray anymore, but if I did,  
love,  
I would pray for you.

Our fathers abandoned us to this fight,  
just as theirs abandoned them,  
and we'll die in our war as all soldiers do,  
even the ones that return to what they once called home  
where nothing can chase away the demons we made inside them,  
and the only Heaven I'll ever know  
is in the stubborn beating of your heart  
as we keep marching on.

If war is Hell,  
and we know full well that it is,  
then all that I have left in these sinner's hands is  
my last loaded clip in my right,  
your fingers twined in my left,  
and the childlike hope that maybe tomorrow,  
maybe tomorrow,  
maybe tomorrow.

And if I die, oh Lord, I won't regret a thing  
as I know the taste of your lips,  
the sound of my name as you shudder against me,  
the heat of you,  
and me,  
and nothing in between,  
the way were born to be -  
as surely as I know I love you, darling,  
if I die,  
Lord knows,  
I won't regret a thing.

So walk with me, love,  
through the valley of death,  
and I will fear no evil,  
because you are everything good in this world,  
and when I leave it,  
when I leave you,  
there will be no other salvation  
than the Sun that shines in your eyes when you say my name  
for the very last time.


End file.
